Happy Ending
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Followup to Shadow. Dean and Sam deal with the aftermath of their discussion in this episode.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Ending

_AN: I hope you enjoy this first part of this story. Unfortunately I am a very busy girl and have no idea when I will have the second half posted. Let's pray for soon:)_

_I'm not going to live this life forever…I'm not going to live this life forever…I'm not going to live this life forever…_

Sam's words of the previous day echoed in Dean's head. After the Daeva attack, John had left and Dean and Sam ended up here in this motel room. With far too much time to think.

When they'd shown up battered and bruised as they were the night clerk stared at them, mouth gaping.

"We need a room," Dean growled huskily. The night clerk's mouth immediately snapped shut and he handed the room key over to Dean, his hand shaking.

Now Sam was in the shower and Dean lay stretched out on one of the beds, staring numbly up at the ceiling, his mind fixed on what Sam had said. He thought about talking to Sam about how he was feeling, but he immediately scrapped that idea. He'd already tried telling Sam how he felt and been slapped in the face with the reality of his little brother leaving him again one day.

Dean suddenly realized what he needed to do. He needed to beat his brother to the punch. The decision made, he quickly got to his feet, scribbled a short note on the motel stationary, grabbed his stuff and booked.

Twenty minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and steam billowing about his shoulders, escaping out into the living area.

"Dean?" he called, quickly realizing that his older brother wasn't there. He didn't panic, noticing a note left for him on the roll top desk.

_Clapton- (Sammy)_

_Went to pick up some food. Back in a bit._

_Love,_

_Morrison (Dean) _

Sam smiled at the nicknames Dean had used. Ever the classic rock lover. Knowing his brother would return soon, Sam grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

Dean had been driving close to half-an-hour when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID. It was Sam.

"Dammit," he muttered, shutting off the phone. He wasn't about to talk to his brother who would inevitably convince him to come back so they could do the whole '_sharing and caring'_ bit. With Sam that was one of the things that got old pretty damn fast. Dean was through talking. Sam wanted to go back to Stanford so badly? Well, Dean wasn't about to stand in his way.

Sam hung up his phone in frustration. He ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"Dammit," he grumbled in annoyance at not being able to get in touch with his brother. _He should've been back by now. Or at least called._ Sam thought running his hand through his hair again, his brow creasing in concern. His heart pounding, he opened the motel room door and headed out to the parking lot. The space that should've held Dean's precious Impala was empty. The car was gone. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. His older brother was practically glued at the hip to the thing. He probably took it when he went out to get them food. Trying to calm his racing heartbeat, Sam went back into their room. He stretched out on the bed closest to the door, staring at the ceiling. A thought suddenly occurring to him, he sat up like a shot. _Winchester, you're an idiot._ Dean never signed things '_love_' anybody. Not unless… He quickly clambered off the bed and began searching through their things. Dean had taken everything he owned and left Sam by himself. Swallowing down the lump that was rapidly clawing its way up his throat, Sam struggled to gather his thoughts. _What to do? What to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam headed outside, scanning the parking lot, making sure no one was around. Heading over to the closest vehicle, he jimmied the lock, slid into the driver's seat and after successfully hotwiring the car he took off in search of his brother.

Half an hour later, Sam found Dean on the side of the road, sitting on the front hood of the Impala. He quickly swerved to the side of the road, kicking up dirt and rocks along the way. Cutting the engine he got out of the car, heading over to Dean. Struggling not to get angry with him, Sam forced a smile in Dean's direction.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Dean feigned ignorance. "Shouldn't you be halfway to Stanford by now?" he muttered. Sam settled down next to his brother on the hood of the car.

"Nope. I like it here, hanging with you. Gives us a chance to bond," he said, bumping his shoulder with Dean's. Dean stared at him incredulously.

"Really? Then what was all that stuff in Chicago about going back to school once we've killed the demon?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Well, you know better than anyone, Dean, how much a normal life would mean to me. I want it…for us both someday. But until then you're stuck with me, dude."

"What if someday never comes?" Dean asked seriously, trying desperately to ignore the thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears.

"Then it looks like you're gonna get sick of my ugly face or me of yours. Whatever comes first," Sam said with a broad grin and a shrug.

"I'm already sick of looking at it, man. So we good?"

"Sure, if you are. You okay, Dean? Seriously here, man," Sam said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we're good. We're family and nothing's gonna change that. I hear ya loud and clear, Sammy. Now can we move on before you start begging for a tissue?"

"Hey, these are your issues, Dean. I'm just trying to be there for you like I should be. Like I haven't," Sam said, his smile wavering slightly.

"Oh, Jesus. Okay, dude, moving on. Whose car is that? You steal it or something?" Dean demanded, a proud smile tugging at his mouth.

"I had to get to you somehow. And well, my older brother did teach me how to hotwire a car."

"All right, Sammy! See? School smarts aren't the only kind of brilliance," Dean crowed, practically beaming at his younger brother.

"Okay, Dean. Let's not get too excited about my thieving ways," Sam protested.

Dean chuckled. "Your loss, kiddo. Hop in. We're heading to Reno."

"_Reno_!?"

"Yeah, or another small, podunk town. Whatever's first."

Sam rolled his eyes, climbing into the passenger seat. Dean started the engine, making sure Kansas's _Point of No Return_ was blasting from the speakers before taking off.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam yelled to be heard over the music.

"Yeah?" Dean yelled back.

"We are going back to the motel for my stuff, right? Right? _Dean_!?"

**THE END**


End file.
